Crazy
by kitsunemaniac2341
Summary: Yusuke and Genkai learn many things about each other. What will happen when he wakes up!


Yusuke did as he was told and closed his eyes. Not a second later did he feel a wonderful sensation wrap itself around his meat missile. "Mmm, fuck grandma, what are you doing?"  
>"Why don't you open your eyes and look, dimwit."<br>Yusuke opened his eyes to the site of Genkai carefully wrapping her excess neck skin around her pupils dick and pulling and tugging to give him more sensation.

"Whoa-whoa! What the hell do you think you're doing?" Yusuke's voice sounded as if he didn't want to receive this pleasure, but the truth was his dick just didn't seem to care.

"Watch closely dimwit," Genkai screamed and stretched her the outer lips of her vagina four feet from her body. She took one of the halves and wrapped it around Yusuke's adolescent blue-veined puss chucker and pumped furiously. The other half became erect and came to life, finding its way to Yusuke's virginal opening, tearing his ass hymen and spurting blood.

"OUCH YOU OLD HAG WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?"

"QUIET! I'm transferring energy!"

Yusuke couldn't deny it, this crazy stuff felt just so gosh darn wonderful! "How the fuck are you even doing this?"

"HUUUUUU," Genkai didn't exactly reply because she was focusing on transferring her energy. "UUUUUUUUAHHHHHH!"

Suddenly, as if called upon, Kurama waltzed in to the room. Yusuke was worried until he noticed the kitsune's huge honking boner. "Kurama, call Hiei in and prepare to transfer your energy as well!" Genkai shouted.

Kurama focused his energy and called Hiei, who appeared in a flash. Seeing the situation, the small koorime cut all of his clothes off with his sword. Yusuke couldn't believe his eyes. Hiei had TWO dicks! One in the front and one in the back growing out of his tailbone! Kurama smiled and over, Hiei returned the gesture and forecefully shoved his buttdick in to Kurama's anus. Yusuke didn't know what to think anymore, the two demons were now screaming and buttfucking, and also masturbating.

Hiei withdrew from Kurama. Suddenly a bright light flashed out of the stretched hole.

"HURRY DIMWIT, DRINK IT!" Genkai twisted his head toward a now screaming Kurama butthole flashlight.

"ARE YOU CRAZY, GRANDMA? THAT'S HIS FUCKING ASSHOLE!" Yusuke tried to look away.

"Y-Yusuke, share this passion with me," Kurama got on all fours and pushed his flashlight butt in Yusuke's mouth. Yusuke was instantly hypnotized and even started sucking the light out.

"Hn. Kurama," Hiei pointed at his dicks, "They're not going to suck themselves you know."

"Yes, yes! Wonderful. With this we will surely beat Toguro. Keep sharing energy!" Genkai cheered.

Just then, Botan flew in to the room on her oar. "Genkai! I came as soon as you asked!"

"Good! Did you bring the glass?"

Botan nodded, and set a glass on the floor. She then took out a vibrator and began masturbating furiously. "HURRY BOTAN, HURRY!" Genkai cheered. Botan screamed loudly and shot her lady jizz in to the glass. Afterwards she fell over, exhausted. Genkai rushedly grabbed the glass and kicked Kurama out of the way, causing him to fall over in to the floor and spill the last few drops of buttlight. Hiei went down with him too, hoping that he'd keep on sucking his dick. He did. "YUSUKE HURRY AND DRINK THIS!"

Yusuke's intoxication with Kurama's buttlight was interrupted and he realized the situation he was in and looked at the glass with a panicked disgust. "That's Botan's girl juice! I'm not drinking that!" Genkai, fed up, poured the glasses contents in her own mouth and forced a kiss upon her pupil, transferring the thick sticky liquid to his mouth.

Yusuke just couldn't get enough. He drank her essence to its full and still wanted more. "Botan... I think I..."

"Want more?" She said seductively.

"I... I don't... I mean... I really feel the energy working."

"BINGO!" She said as she masturbated over his face and girljizzed again in his mouth.

Kurama felt neglected and started to cry, "Why am I always uke?"

Hiei took his larger cock and slapped Kurama's face, "You're the only one with the anuslight, Kurama. You're very important."

Hiei knelt towards the crying uke and licked his salty tears and instantly went into a seizure, "KU-RA-MA! I CAN'T HANDLE THIS ." Hiei transformed into his green form with eyes all over his body.

"S-Sugoi..." was all Yusuke could say.

"YES! YES! MAGNIFICENT. THE SECRET TO INFINITE ENERGY IS IN KURAMA'S TEARS!" Genkai was skipping rope with her labia.

Kurama's hair grew longer and turned silver. "I'm sorry, but I can not let you have this power." He stood up to his full height, 7 feet, and amazed everyone in the room with the view of a true kitsune completely in the nude.

Youko smiled. The rest of them were confused. But suddenly, as if entranced, they lined up side by side in front of the Youko and dropped to their knees. He was glorious. They _HAD_ to suck his dick. They just _HAD_ to!

Youko chuckled deeply to himself as he went putting his massive dick in their mouths one by one. They each suckled like unnourished babies to a woman's breast. He paused when he get to Botan and frowned. "No young woman will ever give me sexual pleasure." And with that, he shoved the entireity of his 3 foot dick in to Botan's mouth, skewering her. She wriggled for a few minutes choking before she died.

"KURAMA! BRILLIANT!" Genkai screamed.

A phenomenal amount of energy burst from her body. "HURRY! EVERYONE DRINK IT!" Genkai formed a barrier with her labia trapping the energy and everyone else under it. "DRINK! DRINK! TOGURO CAN'T WIN WITH THIS."

And with that, the three gained so much energy their cocks grew three sizes bigger. Truly a sight to see.  
>But there was one problem: How would they hide their new meat missiles from their enemies until the right time?<p>

**FIND OUT NEXT TIME TY FOR READING XD JUST AN IDEA I HAD WHILE LISTENING TO LINKIN PARK LOL!**


End file.
